Potions Class
by fat1236
Summary: Draco and Jess are paired in a potions class while making a love potion. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

"Today we will be making a weak love potion. It will not be able to make you fall in love with your partner or to create love, it can only enhance your feelings towards them. At the worst, you will live some of your fantasies" Professor Snape said, raising an eye-brow to regard the class.

He started pairing people of, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Parvarti, Goyle and Pansy. He was choosing people at random, and I heard him call my name, "Miss Edwards and Mr Malfoy."

"WHAT-" Malfoy started to protest, but Snape silenced him with a look.

My usual partner, Parvarti, turned to look at me with sympathy in her eyes as she gathered her things to go and sit next to Harry. A moment later, Malfoy sank into the seat next to me. He didn't look or speak to me. This had always bugged me. The boy hated me, and yet he had never even spoken to me. He laughed at me, he glared at me, but he never spoke or smiled at me. I understood that there was a lot of rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor but I didn't understand why he never looked at me. I wasn't vain, but I knew I was beautiful, not the kind of girl who could be a model, but male's eyes follow me everywhere I went. But Malfoy was immune to me.

We made the potion, still not looking at each other or speaking, it came out a bright pink colour which did not surprise me but when Snape declared that the boy in each pairing would try the potion, Malfoy turned to glare at me, like it was my fault and I bowed my head slightly so that my hair concealed my burning cheeks from him. I was glad that it wasn't the girl who had to try the potion, or things could've got embarrassing.

Having watched Goyle attempt to kiss Pansy and Hermione wrestle with Ron as he tried to kiss her, I was feeling nervous. What if Malfoy did nothing? How would I feel then?

He shot me one last glare before he drank the potion and at first, nothing happened. It was nothing less than what I expected so the disappointment wasn't too much but I still felt my heart sink.

Suddenly, he yelled "Protego" and pointed his wand towards the rest of the class, forming a shield between them and us. He jumped me, pushing me to the floor underneath him. He was 6 foot with nice, toned muscles and his hands each gripped one of my wrists and he raised my arms until they were pinned to the floor above my head. His legs were either side of my hips as he straddled me. His lips were at mine, fierce and passionate as I struggled to free myself. I wanted to kick my legs around to help me, but I realised that by doing this all of my class would be able to see up my skirt. He pulled me to my feet, only to slam my back against the wall; still kissing me like there was no tomorrow. One of his hands was big enough to grip both of my wrists and he pushed them behind my back while his other hand slowly travelled under my shirt, as he kissed my neck. I was gasping and I shivered at his touch. "MALFOY STOP" I yelled at him, struggling and wriggling against his powerful grip. He ignored my cries and pushed me to the floor, crushing me slightly under him, his lips never leaving my body.

His weight left me, and I sat up quickly to see that Professor Snape had managed to break the shield charm and was now restraining a fighting Malfoy. I scooted back away from them slightly, both Malfoy and I were panting heavily.

"NO. LET ME GO. LET ME GO" he yelled, struggling. "JESS I LOVE YOU" he yelled.

I stared at him in shock as he twisted and turned to escape Snapes grasp, his eyes never leaving me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I be excused?" I asked, my voice shaking and surprisingly, Snape showed some compassion and nodded his consent.

I scrambled to my feet and practically ran to the door, aware of my flushed cheeks and the classes' eyes on me.

Outside, I walked down the corridor and around a corner, where I stopped, heart thumping and took some deep breaths to calm myself down.

I heard the classroom door bang open as it hit the opposite wall and the running footsteps of someone. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Malfoy sprinting towards me. I gasped, my eyes widening in disbelief and turned to run. I was no professional runner and Malfoy was much fitter physically then me, but I still tried to run, my long brown hair whipping around my face as I turned to see how far away from me he was. The third time I looked, he was only a few metres behind me, and I veered left into an empty classroom, planning on holding the door shut. I managed to get the door open and was inside, but I wasn't fast enough to get it completely shut before he charged into it, his sheer weight and momentum from running overpowering me. I turned to run again, but his left hand caught my right wrist and he tugged on my wrist sharply, spinning me around towards him. I gasped and my left hand instinctively came up to defend myself, but he caught my left wrist easily as my body slammed into his and he now had both of my wrists restrained. His hands were big enough to restrain and cover my wrists and hands, forming sort of manacles that were firm and iron-like in their grip but gentle.

I looked up into his face in fear, only to find him kissing me again, his arms wound around my waist, pinning my arms to my side and my body to his. I managed to pull my face away

"Malfoy stop. You're only acting like this because of the potion!"

"Am I?"

I stared at him in shock.

"The potion wore off after I..err...shouted at you...after I realised what I'd done and said, I decided I had to come after you just to check that you don't...feel the same...about me...

I kept staring at him, my mouth open. This boy had confessed his love for me and all I could do was gape like a goldfish.

"Malfoy...but I...you...you hate me! You never look at me, and when you do it's only to laugh or glare! You never talk to me! You HATE me!

He gazed at me evenly. "Every time I think you're not looking, I stare at you. I stare and stare. Because I can't take my eyes off of you. You're so beautiful, but it's not just that. I've seen you with your friends. Every time I hear you laugh with your friends on the way to a lesson, I follow you, just so that I can hear you laugh and see your smile. I love the way your hair shines, and the way you walk. I love the way you bit your lip in exams and how you stick your tongue out when you concentrate. I love the way you treat those around you, but most of all, I love your smile, your eyes and your compassion. Every time I see other boys in the school stare at you, I feel jealous, jealous that they can stare at you so openly". The last time I saw you cry, it nearly broke my heart. I wanted to comfort you so badly, but I was scared of how you'd react to me.

I looked at his smoldering eyes as he poured out his heart to me. Slowly I leaned my head against his chest and he leaned his chin onto of my head, his arms still around me.

"I do feel the same" I murmured into his chest. "I have for a while and I was glad that it was the boys that had to take the potion or I would've really embarrassed myself" I said.

He shook slightly as he chuckled, "As it was it was me who embarrassed myself."

I giggled and raised my head to look at him. He lowered his head and kissed me again, only this time much slower, sweeter. He gripped me tighter around my waist and when we surfaced for air my mind was reeling as gasping for air.

"We'd better go back" he said smiling as he kissed my forehead and we turned for the door, his arms still wrapped around my waist.


End file.
